


You fucked it up

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Occult, Smut, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: John always told you not to try out any magic on your own but who listens to John Constantine anyway, right? Yet when one annoying spirit moves into your apartment you have no choice but to ask for help the Man himself. He doesn't take it lightly, but decides it's better to teach you than leave your knowledge and skill unexplored.





	You fucked it up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). I don't even have ALL my works anymore so this pseud is a storage account for the fics I still have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

You screwed up and you know exactly why, but your pride and arrogance prevented you from actually trying to seek help. Well, at first. When you took home an Ouija board you knew that it’s not just a game. Years back you were in the middle of some paranormal stuff that you didn’t understand completely back then but now you became curious and decided to try out your hand at it.  
At first nothing happened because you didn’t really took it seriously, but with an Ouija board came a little pamphlet with instructions on ‘how to contact a ghost’ and it told you that if the user is not serious nothing will happen. So you concentrated. To get yourself more in the mood you turned off all the lights and lit up some candles. About midnight it finally felt like it’s time to try it out. And so you did. The thing is that you actually contacted a spirit and that same spirit was so pissed that it decided to haunt you.  
That night nothing happened. But in the morning when you woke up and stood up you wound yourself in the poodle on water. All your food was out of the fridge and all your underwear were everywhere. Literally. One pair of panties was even floating in the toilet. What you assumed to be an angry woman finally appeared to be a spirit of a child who now obviously liked to prank people. When you stood up in your living room and saw eggs fly to the wall and splatter everywhere you understood that what one demonologist told you were true – it’s better not to dabble in dark magic. And of course Ouija board is part of that.  
Being as proud as you are of course you tried to figure out the way out of this problem yourself. Library became your best friend for a day and you gathered enough information on how to kick a spirit out, but eventually you understood that nothing will help. You even tried Native American’s cleansing of the place but probably because you’re not Native American that didn’t work. You know by now that there is only one person who can help you.  
While mischievous spirit was going through your bras you used that time to find a business card that you were given by that man once he saved your ass. To you your situation is the same as back then except that years back you actually accidentally ended up being trapped by a poltergeist, not being the one who summoned it.  
When you are about to lose your hope and patience you find the card in the drawer that you usually put all stuff you think that you will never need, but maybe it will come in handy one day. The card already lost its color and it is crumpled. Some corners are gone but you can still make out the number and the name:  
JOHN CONSTANTINE  
(404) 248 – 7182  
You flip the card over but it’s blank on the other side so you fish out your cellphone out of your pocket and dial the number.  
It takes a while until someone picks up. The voice is rough, with an accent and what you assume a hungover. The voice that you remember now clearly.  
“John Constantine at your service.” He says after he takes a sip of his drink or water, you don’t know.  
“Um... John? This is Y/N.” You pause waiting for any reaction. There are none for a minute or so but finally you hear John making a sound of a recovered memory.  
“Oh, Y/N. Nice to hear from you again. How can I help you?” He asks but you know that he’s not expecting you to actually ask for help. Not because he thinks you’re too arrogant for that but because after that last incident you wouldn’t be that stupid to get yourself into something similar again. Oh how wrong he is.  
You clear your throat and inhale deeply.  
“I have a poltergeist in my apartment. Well, it’s more of a child’s spirit.” You try to explain but before you can continue John interrupts you.  
“You have a bloody poltergeist in your apartment? How?” You hear how John shifts his position. Now you guess that he was still sleeping when you called. You don’t know that but you’re actually right.  
“Ah well…” You pause clearing your throat again. “I brought an Ouija board and-“  
“YOU WHAT?” He practically screams into the phone so you pull it away from your ear until John stops. “Didn’t you learn anything from that last time?” He asks now sounding angry and you sigh heavily.  
“I know I know, but you didn’t give me any answers to what happened. I thought I was safe and cautious and now I can’t continue with my daily life.” You admit and you hear John sighing now.  
“I think you deserve to have a poltergeist in your home. Have a nice time.” John’s about to drop the conversation but you start rushing.  
“John, I really need your help! I tried everything and anything on my own but nothing helped. It’s a spirit of a child!” You pour out quickly and that captures John’s interest. He pauses then asks.  
“What it’s doing right now?”  
You walk into the living room where you hear something and you frown, literally neither amused nor scared.  
“It’s carving a giant penis on my living room wall, John. A giant dong.” You say and you hear spirit chuckle, John starts laughing loudly.  
“I have to see it. BUT, I don’t promise to help you.” He instantly warns you.  
“Okay, okay, I know, just come here. I will text you my address.” You mutter and end the call. You sigh watching how spirit is now working on the tip of that dick carving and text John your address.  
It’s a good start that he’s coming here. To help you out you will have to bargain with him but you are sure that in the end you will get help from him.  
________________________________________  
When you hear the knock on the door you are resting on the couch and staring at the carving on the wall. You literally cannot believe that you will have to somehow explain this to your landlord. When the knock reaches your ears you pick yourself up from the couch and walk to open the door. It’s raining outside today so you are not surprised that John is almost drenched to the last thread.  
“Where’s Chas?” You ask and John enters your flat while dragging his palm over his hair to the back.  
“Busy. I took a bus.” He says and you squeeze your lips so you don’t start to chuckle. “Yeah, yeah.” He mutters and enters the living room. He looks around at the mess: the dong on the wall, at your bras and panties everywhere.  
“I can’t put them away. If do that little piece of shit tosses them around again.” You shrug and close the door but John turns to you.  
“Leave.”  
“Why?” You frown taken aback from his command but obviously John is not joking anymore.  
“I’m not going to show how to get rid of this poltergeist or else you might think of doing same shit again, Y/N. Leave.” He explains and you understand his reasons, yet you are not happy that you can’t watch him work.  
“Fine.” You mutter and leave your own apartment.  
It takes John about fifteen minutes before he opens the door and lets you back inside.  
“The spirit is gone. But you shouldn’t play with that board of yours anymore. It’s not safe. You were lucky that it was only a prankster and not something malevolent, love.”  
“Then teach me.”  
“What?” John actually looks surprised and you close the door behind yourself.  
“Teach me about this stuff and I promise not to act on my own ever again.” John gives you the look and you sigh. “I did it only because I was curious and in need of some answers. If I know those answers I won’t need to do this again. Makes sense?”  
“Yeah, it actually does.” John lowers his eyes to the floor, obviously thinking then he looks back to you and nods.  
“Get your coat.”  
________________________________________  
And that’s how you ended at the Mill House. John brought a chair for you while he said he will take a couch. When you asked why he replied that hard wood under your ass will help you remember. Now you are sitting on a chair while John is gone somewhere. You already have a heavy book in front of you but he made you promise not to look while he’s not back.   
Somehow your thoughts wander to the moment you opened your door for him. Water dripping from John’s face, his blue eyes squinted because of that. A smell of tobacco and some strong liquor. You swallow not really wanting to admit that you would gladly take off those wet clothes of off him right now right here. Finally you hear John coming back and you shake your head trying to get rid of quite naughty ideas before they even start. You notice that John changed his clothes. For your disappointment of course but no way in hell you would admit that.  
“Sorry I took so long. Needed a shower.” He mutters and puts a glass of brown liquid in front of him when he sits down. “Alright now love, open the first page and you can start readin’.”  
“What? Then why you need to be here?” You raise an eyebrow at John and he smirks.  
“Because these are not fairytales, Y/N. I don’t know how strong mentally you are but I won’t risk it. I’m here to make you remember who you are. Some of these texts are very dangerous and only because you want to know more so badly I’m letting you to read ‘em. So stop complaining and get what you wanted to.”  
Right now I want something else. – You think for yourself and instantly lower your eyes before John can see how your look changed after that thought even if he has no idea about it. But finally you manage to calm down and flip open the cover starting to read. At first it’s just definitions and some drawings of different spirits but then something happens. You are reading a story and you feel like you are there, being haunted, you felt the intent to kill from the spirit and you feel like you could scream. You raise your eyes because you don’t need to actually read it anymore yet your eyes still moves like you are.  
Suddenly you feel a hand on your shoulder and it feels so surreal.  
“I’m right here, look at me.” John demands and finally your eyes stops on his and you manage to even smile.  
“That was something.” You mutter trying not to look overwhelmed but now your emotions are at their peak and when you look into those blue eyes you can’t resist anymore.  
You look at each other for a while but you push yourself forward kissing him. John freezes only for a moment, before pulling your face even closer and kissing you back. You don’t want to wait anymore, you want this right now right here.   
With that thought on your mind you raise from your chair not breaking a kiss and crawl on John’s lap straddling him. His hands land on your waist just before your tongue finds its way past John’s lips. You whimper when his hands slips down on your hips and you wrap your hands around his neck, slipping your fingers into his hair, grabbing a handful of them and pulling his head back, not letting his lips part yours. John silently groans and you can feel that he wants you. His hands quickly slides lower on your thighs and then slip up raising your skirt to your waist.  
With that you release his hair and grab John’ belt buckle undoing it alongside with his pants. Your lips only part for a moment to take a breath and locks again in a messy kiss. You pull out his hard member and stroke it for a bit, but John doesn’t want to wait any longer. He pulls your panties aside and you lift yourself. Your eyes meet when you start lowering yourself on him and a moan escapes your lips. You feel him filling you and it makes your head spin. It feels so goddamn good.  
John’ fingers grab your hips and starts moving you. You still look each other in the eyes before John lowers his head and starts kissing your neck. When he starts dragging his tongue against your collar bone you moan again tossing your head back while holding onto his shoulders, trying to move faster and stronger.  
You only hear your own voice and John’s satisfied panting against your skin. His fingers dig into your skin a little bit harshly, but now it feels pleasant. John glances at you and that’s enough to push you right into the whirl of bliss. You scream out, shivering with your whole body, but John doesn’t stop. When you start falling back from the clouds he reaches his peak too with a muffled groan against your neck. You almost finish this race second time when you hear him moan, but before that happens he finally stops you.  
You look at him and smile. His flushed face, his messy hair and cloudy look convinces that this was a right decision.  
“Well, our lesson got interrupted I guess.” John chuckles while stroking your hips gently and you shake your head a little.  
“You’re unbelievable.” You chuckle too and he raises his eyebrows with a smile.  
“How come?” His one hand leaves your hip and cups your chin.  
“Does it matter?” You whisper and John smiles.  
“Not at all.” He whispers in response and pulls your face closer to him meeting your lips in a kiss.  
You just really started to like this lesson. And not because you are getting those answers you wanted.


End file.
